· La Chica Perfecta ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Edward, el chico más popular de la escuela, es el mejor amigo de Bella, una chica común. Ella le escucha hablar sobre su chica perfecta,lo que le hará desesperadamente convertirse en ese modelo, trayendo consigo graves consecuencias.SumarioCompletoAdentro


**~Disclaimer:** _Twilight no me pertenece._

**~Título: **_La Chica Perfecta_

**~Sumario Completo: **_Edward, el chico más popular y deseable de la escuela, es el mejor amigo de Bella, la típica común y sencilla chica quien está enamoradada secretamente de él. Ella por accidente escucha a Edward hablar sobre su chica perfecta, lo que le llevará desesperadamente a convertirse en ese modelo, trayendo consigo graves consecuencias y una Bella completamente distinta. Sólo que no todo es lo que parece y Edward horrorizado verá cómo su mejor amiga Bella se distorsiona completamente para convertirse en una apariencia obsesiva y superficial. OOC. AU. TH._

**~Autor: **_Leon/Blume/Annika_

**~Parings: **_¿? Ya lo verás a lo largo de los capítulos._

**~Rated: **_+K _

**~Advertencias:** Por lo menos no habrá violencia ni relaciones sexuales, al menos por el momento. _Universo Alterno. Todos Humanos. Out Of Character (Personalidad distinta a la original)._

**~Tipo de fic:** _Obviamente un long-fic_ XD

**P.D: Sí, es sumario es larguísimo XD. **

**L**a **C**hica **P**erfecta

**-**

**Prólogo**

**H**abía cambiado tanto. La Bella que alguna vez fui había pasado a ser una _chica plástica_, basada en apariencias que si en un principio me parecieron perfectas, inalcanzables e indispensables, ahora me parecían mediocres y vacías. _Nadie lograba reconocerme_, aquellos que alguna vez habían sido mis mejores amigos ahora pensaban que era una Bella vacía, pero sobre todo _él_. Y por más que tuviesen la razón, no lo soportaba.

La persona que más me importaba y por la que había dado todo por hacer esto. Por convertirme en esto ¿Y todo para qué? Para que ni siquiera yo misma me reconocía.

¿Qué había sido de aquella Bella sencilla y bonita? ¿qué me había hecho hacer hasta lo drástico con tal de ser la _chica perfecta?_ Él. Porque él era mi todo y yo haría cualquier cosa para estar con él.

Pero ahora que me veía a mí misma y me daba cuenta de que había conseguido todo lo que en un principio me había propuesto, _belleza inalcanzable, enferma vanidad, perfecta esbeltez, gran popularidad, elegancia envidiable y gracia encantadora… _Me daba cuenta de que no era yo y que todo lo que alguna vez tuve y que no supe valorar había sido el sacrificio para obtenerlo.

Ahora estaba sola, perdida en un mundo lleno de apariencias al que no pertenencia a pesar de ser como ellas. _No era mi mundo_. _No era yo._ Esta chica que se hacía llamar _Bell_ no era la Bella de hace algunos meses atrás.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Valía la pena cambiar cuando ya lo había perdido todo?

Porque sabía que sería inútil cambiar, me había convertido completamente en otra, había traicionado a las personas que amaba pero principalmente a Edward, lo peor era que también me había traicionado a mí misma.

**N/A:**

SÍ, de nuevo ando con esas andadas (válgase la redundancia) de publicar y publicar (tengo pensado publicar pronto otras dos historias) pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando estoy ansiosa escribo, escribo y publico. Este fic es muy diferente y extraño, pero lamentablemente es de la vida real, así pasa con muchas chavas/os locas/os e inseguros/as.

Es la primera vez que hago un prólogo, así que probablemente quedó un poco mal pero espero que se haya entendido la idea. Me inspiré en el artículo una revista que estaba leyendo llamado "_¿Cuál es tu chica ideal"_ ya saben, esas sandeces y también en la película llamada "Chicas plásticas o Chicas Pesadas o Chicas Materiales" Depende cómo la conozcan.

**Que quede claro que el fic no tiene nada que ver con esa trama, ¿va que va?**

_Merci beaocupe mes amis!_

**Leon.**

**P.D: **Por cierto, con eso de _vacía_ no me refería que las chicas hermosas y aparentemente perfectas fueran huecas o vacías, como se da a entender, si no a otra cosa que verán a lo largo de los capítulos. Merci.


End file.
